


Work Out

by Me_Is_A_Funyon



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Being mistaken, F/M, Friends to Lovies, Gym, M/M, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Is_A_Funyon/pseuds/Me_Is_A_Funyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico has a great body, Leo just has to admit. He wants to have it like that. But going to the gym may result in something else that also involves sweating</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Out

**Author's Note:**

> This was random. I went to the gym and feel like schist then I thought 'This would be a funny story' so yash

Nico had a ridonculous body, Leo had to admit that. The guy looked extremely skinny, wearing that old aviator jacket. But when he took it off, his muscles couldn't show more than it did. Sometimes he would stretch and you could see his abs and V. Leo caught many girls, and even some boys, staring at the ghost king. Of course he couldn't be jealous, they were best friends. But Leo still wanted girls drooling over him. So he decided to ask Nico himself how to do it.

"Hey," says Nico while entering bunker 9. Nobody was allowed in there, except Nico, Jason, and Piper. Leo likes to keep everything his way.

"How do you do it?" Blurts out Leo. 

"How do I do what?" Nico asks.

"Have you seen yourself man. Pretty much everybody in camp is in the clouds for you," says Leo. Nico chuckles and shakes his head.

"You're crazy," he says.

"Even more oblivious than Percy," replies Leo. Nico glares at him, but that doesn't a top the smile tugging at the corner of his lip. He punches Leo playfully and rolls his eyes.

"I've been working out," Nico shrugs. 

"I see, you look amazing dude," says Leo. He doesn't notice the light blush Nico tried to hide. "And soon you'll have so many dudes behind you that there'll be many broken hearts."

"I won't be interested in any of them," mumbles Nico.

"Right, because of your hopeless crush on Percy," teases Leo.

"For your information, I've moved on," says Nico. 

"Yeah, and I'm a unicorn. But anyways, I want to work out," says Leo.

"Really? Oh gods Leo Valdez wants to work out! Somebody call 911!" exclaims Nico. Leo nudges him and he starts laughing. "Fine, you want me to be your personal trainer?"

"If it will get me as many girls as you, then yes," says Leo. Nico scowls, but it's soon replaced by a grin.

"Get ready to feel the burn!"

 

***********

 

Leo should've thought about this through. Nico had shadow traveled them outside of camp borders to a gym near by. Nico kept ordering Leo to do things while laughing his butt out. Leo couldn't have been redder and snore sweaty. He looked like he might die any second now.

"Santa Maria, mi mejor amigo me quiere matar," mumbles Leo while doing lounges. They had been working with the legs first, just to start. 

"I have an idea of what you say, and that is not true. You wanted these," says Nico, taking hi short off and showing off his abs. He was still scrawny in a way, but now the muscles were more defined. Without Leo noticing, his hair caught fire. Nico simply grabbed his bottle of water and poured it over Leo.

"What was that for?" asks the Latino.

"You were on fire," says Nico. 

"You know it babe," Leo winks and Nico rolls his eyes.

"Shut up Valdez," mumbles Nico.

After finishing for the day, Nico shadow travels them back to Cabin 13. It was dark in a way that comforted Nico, and kind of creeped Leo out. Nico ran to his closet and grabbed a towel, handing it to Leo.

"It's late, stay here tonight. Unless you want the harpies to eat you, be my guest," says Nico. Leo nods and runs to the bathroom, getting himself ready for sleep. When he comes out, his breath hitches. If he was impressed by Nico's abs, look at his back. Such defined structure. It was impressive really.

"Like what you see?" says Nico without even glancing back. Leo turns a dark shade of red, thankfully Nico wasn't looking at him. He walks over to the bed and plops down. 

"This is my bed," whines Nico. Leo pats the spot next to him. Nico hesitates before getting in and pulling the covers over him.

"You will feel terrible tomorrow," he tells Leo.

"Why?" asks said demigod.

"You'll see," says Nico with a smirk. Both boys fall asleep, not having any nightmares. What they didn't know was that it was because they were with each other. 

 

***********

 

The next day was horrible for Leo. Everything hurt. Nico was just enjoying every moment of it. Leo slid off the bed and limped to the bathroom. After they both were ready, they made their way outside. Nico was wearing his usual dark jeans and skull shirt, but he left his aviator jacket. Leo was wearing Nico's sweatpants and a sweat shirt. Nobody saw them leave the cabin, everybody was already at the dining pavilion. 

"Are you okay?" asks Nico, trying to fight back his laughter.

"Perfect," replies Leo, holding onto Nico for support. This made Nico crack up. It's as a sound that warmed all the insides of Leo, which is saying a lot since he is a human heater. When they enter the dining pavilion, all conversation that had been going on had stopped. Everybody turned their heads to look at Leo and Nico. They thought everybody was checking Nico out when one of the girls from the Hermes cabin mouthed 'Which position?'. Leo couldn't have been any redder, this time from embarrassment. Two boys, one limping and holding onto the other one for support. It didn't help their hair was all messy. It was like that naturally! And to top it off, Leo was wearing Nico's clothes implying he left his at the italian's cabin. 

"Are people really that dirty minded?" whispers Nico. Leo nods and keeps walking to his table. When he gets there, his siblings starts wiggling their eyebrows and winking at him. Nico was lucky, Hazel was off at Camp Jupiter. She'd come to visit in a month. 

"Nothing happened," says Leo.

"Sure bro," replies Nyssa, one of Leo's sisters. He can't convince them, so he gives up. The rest of the day were full of whistling and whoops when Leo and Nico talked. It was getting annoying, Nico almost split the earth in half to suck some guys in. Leo, being the nice boy he is, stopped him. This was going to be fun.

 

***********

 

The next month was full of a lot of hard work, and to Leo's delight, improvement. Everybody now knew that they were going to the gym, so no more messing with them. Now they had started working out together, both doing the same. Leo had gotten a more defined abs and his muscles were visible. Nico kept enduring more, making sure he didn't overgrown from his goal. The day after that, Hazel would be visiting. Nico was more than delighted. 

"I asked a girl out, and she said yes. But she was crazy, so I forgot about her," says Leo. Nico was tired of having to talk about Leo and his flirting, mainly because it hurt so much. He didn't know why, though. 

"I think we should leave, I need to get ready for Hazel tomorrow," says Nico. He shadow travels them out of there and to his cabin. Leo sat down on the floor and groaned. 

"Nicy, give me water please," he says. Nico obliges and lies on the bed. They stay silent, until Nico sits up. Or tries to. Leo is towering over him, looking at him intensely. 

"What's wrong?" Asks Nico. Leo stays silent. His eyes wander to Nico's lips. Without thinking about it twice, he connected their lips. Nico makes a sound at the back of his throat, but catches on in what's happening and immediately starts kissing back. Leo pulls away, only far enough to say, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." Then closes the distance between them. Nico's hands travel along Leo's arms, which makes him shiver. Leo pulls Nico from the bed and brings their bodies closer, if that was even possible. Nico wrapped his legs around Leo's waist, Leo's ears flamed up. After that, you can probably guess what happened next.

 

***********

 

The next day Hazel had greeted both of them, next to Frank and Reyna who were with her. Leo and Nico were both limping. Rachel winked at them and went to the Big House to talk to Chiron. Piper smirked and nudge Leo's shoulder. He chuckled nervously and looked back at Hazel, who was talking to Nico.

"You look amazing! I bet you have tons of girl behind you," she says.

"Yeah..." Nico scratches the back of his neck awkwardly.

"You must have done a lot yesterday if you're both limping. Lots of foot work," says Frank. 

"Hips too," mutters Leo. Nico steps on his foot and Leo winces. 

"So, it was the gym," says Piper.

"Yes, just the gym."

**Author's Note:**

> Sup ma bunnies? Watcha think of my randomness?


End file.
